


Tell Me What Is Love

by midnightdome



Series: Obey Me x gn!Reader collection [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MC is gender neutral, Multi, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Self-Doubt, Self-Loathing, Smut, at the beginning, but Asmo-centric, hugs and kisses, it's just very very sweet, lots and loooots of praise talk from asmo, no mention of their genitalia, poly!MC, treating you like the royalty you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightdome/pseuds/midnightdome
Summary: Coming back to the Devildom after a few exhausting months in the human world you feel absolutely drained. Your body and mind feel tired and you start to have doubts if there is even a reason for the brothers to be with you. Luckily Asmodeus is right there to soothe your worries in the sweetest way possible.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone
Series: Obey Me x gn!Reader collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972957
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Tell Me What Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this beautiful request from a wonderful anon: 
> 
> "I'm fine too! so, actually I'm really tired and I just want to ignore all my responsibilities and cry forever, so thinking about that may I ask something were asmo notices that the reader is just tired af and just want to hide forever, and is just feeling bad for everything (appearance, personality, choices) and his reaction is just very very cute and maybe it could end with a very sweet smut? with lots of kisses, love and care? thank you very much, honey 🥰🥰"
> 
> I hope I did it justice and I had a lot of fun writing Asmo as a sweet, patient lover. He'd be so good at it <3 
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](https://midnight-dome.tumblr.com/)

It’s way past midnight and you’re still wide awake even though your eyes feel heavy. Your first exchange year is long over and you went back to the human world for a while and now you’re back again in the Devildom. It’s ironic considering you’re living with actual demons, but the Devildom now feels more like a safe space to you than the human world. Back at home you’re constantly confronted with so many responsibilities and worries that you wish you could stay here forever.

Just making it through life got so hard during the last months and the stress and anxiety weigh so heavy on your shoulders, that not even the comforting presence of the brothers can snap you out of it. They all missed you dearly, so they actually drew straws to determine who gets to share a bed with you first. Tonight, Asmo is sleeping soundly behind you, his body heat comfortingly warm at your back. But you still feel horrible and are haunted by the thought that you probably have to go back up there again. Maybe even sometime soon.

Lost in your spiraling anxiety you don’t notice Asmo stirring behind you, until the bedside lamp is turned on and an arm sneaks around your waist to pull you close.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart? You’ve been lying awake for a while now.”

He’s concerned, you can hear it in his voice and something inside you desperately wants to vent to him, but at the same time you don’t want to bother him. The little worries of a mortal seem trivial in comparison to someone who lived thousands of years and you can’t help but feel ashamed.

“It’s nothing,” you mumble and curl even more into yourself, but Asmo is not having it.

He rolls you onto your back that you’re staring up to him and it suddenly hits you with a crushing realization. What are you, a mere human, even doing here? You shouldn’t deserve the attention and love from not only one, but seven demons. Sure, you have celestial blood in your ancestry, but that was long ago and now barely nothing of it remains inside of you. Why would the seven rulers of hell even want someone pathetic like you?

A sob breaks out of you, the stress and burden from the last months overwhelming you all at once. Aside from having to deal with so much in the human realm after suddenly vanishing for a year, you also missed the brothers so much and right now everything comes crashing down on you. You press your hands on your face, trying to hide from Asmo’s eyes, not wanting him to see you like that. Not wanting him to see how weak you truly are.

“I’m so tired, Asmo. I feel like shit. I look like shit too.” There’s no use in controlling your crying now, while ugly tears run down your cheeks. “I just wanna crawl into a hole and never come out again. Everything is just… It just feels too much! ”

Asmo is hushing you after recovering from his initial shock, gently stroking your hair and coaxing you into telling him what’s wrong and it’s like a dam broken.

You tell him of all the ugly thoughts that occupy your mind day in and out since you went back to the human world and he lets you ramble, only interrupting you to encourage you to let it all out and you do. You even weakly admit to not feeling good enough for him and his brothers and it’s the point, where he has to step in.

“MC. You’re easily the best thing that ever happened to us and there’s no way you’d be not good enough for us. It doesn’t matter that you’re a human, actually it’s what makes you so special,” he murmurs softly and brushes strands of your hair out of your face and you hesitantly lower your hands, even though you must look like a mess.

“There you are… Look at you. You’re so, so beautiful, darling,” he coos and positions his arms on both sides of your head, before he wipes your tears away with the most loving of touches. “You don’t have to be alone with these thoughts. You know all of us are here for you. Always.”

Another lump forms in your throat, because, again, you have the feeling that they are too good for you, but this time no self-loathing thought follows.

“I… I just want to stop having these thoughts all the time. They don’t leave me alone,” you whisper and can’t help but lean into the hand that’s now cupping your cheek. It’s a comforting feeling and you crave more of it, especially after being separated from the brothers for so long, but you also fear asking for it. You just cried your eyes out and vented to Asmo about all your insecurities, there’s no way anyone would even desire you with red rimmed eyes and tear streaks on your face.

“MC, would you let me make you forget those thoughts, even if just for a short while?” he asks with a low voice and shifts his body to lie on top of you. “Do you trust me?”

His voice sends a pleasant shiver down your spine, because it always gets a little bit husky whenever he tries to seduce you, but this time he doesn’t even have to. You push all the worries aside and nod feebly at his request, because for once you allow yourself to give in to your wish of feeling loved and cared for.

“You just have to say a word and we’ll stop, alright?”, he assures you with the sweetest voice and you nod again, because never once did Asmo push you to anything you didn’t want.  
The second his lips find yours, you close your eyes and savor how soft they feel moving against yours. Every time you kiss Asmo it’s so exciting like you never did it before, but at the same time you feel right at home, because you know your heart is safe and sound with him. It’s exactly what you need to forget about the weight that’s on your shoulders, but it’s not so easy to let go.

Asmo seems to know and starts to place little kisses all over you, still holding your face in his hands as if you’re the most precious thing in existence. He kisses your mouth corners, the tip of your nose, your forehead, your closed eyelids, kissing away the tears caught in your eyelashes. You sigh quietly and soft thumbs rub your cheeks in a loving caress, before his weight on you slightly shifts and he pushes himself up a little.

“I missed seeing your face so much. It’s such a beautiful face, you hear me? I would know,” he chuckles quietly and takes one of your hands in his, pressing his lips against your fingers. “How could anyone not think that? You’re perfect to me, MC. From head to toe.”

Usually he would tease you with compliment to make you blush for his own amusement, but you can feel he means every word he says and it makes your heart swell with affection for him.

“Asmo…” you whisper, but he shakes his head, kissing each tip of your fingers with utmost adoration and every word dies in your throat.

“Ah-ah, sweetheart. No talking. Let me make you feel good, yes?”

You can’t argue when he uses that voice on you, so you nod again and close your eyes, trying to let him take the lead and trusting whatever he has planned for you. Asmo hums contently, when he sees you trying to relax and slowly pushes your shirt higher, until he strips you from it and drops it without ever so much as looking away from you for one second. His hands run along your sides, exploring every curve and edge of your body, as if seeing them from the first time. He takes his time showering your neck with kisses, leaving soft pink hickies on your skin, before he kisses a slow trail down to your chest and the tension starts to seep out of your body.

“That’s it, babe. Just relax for me, okay? I’ll take care of you,” he purrs, reassuring you it’s okay to put yourself in his hands and for once forget about all responsibilities and obligations.  
Just as you finally give in, he licks your nipple gently, making you gasp in surprise, but one of his arms slips under you and grabs your waist to ground you again. Instead of feeling too hypersensitive after a long time without being touched, you can enjoy his caresses as he starts to close his lips around your nipple, slowly sucking on the sensitive spot. A soft moan spills from your lips as you feel him roll his hips against yours and you instinctively pull up your legs a little to give him more room between them.

“I missed you so much, darling. Every day without you was like torture,” he mumbles and kisses your stomach with utmost care, while slowly pulling down your pants and tossing them aside. “You’re our light, you should know that.”

“I missed you too, Asmo,” you answer with a shaky voice, because his lips travel down your lower abdomen and it seems like he wants to cover your whole body in kisses without missing even one inch. You close your eyes in anticipation, unconsciously reaching for him and he takes your hands, threading your fingers together and squeezing them to give you something to hold on to. The gesture is so intimate and pure that your heart nearly feels like bursting, right before your breath suddenly hitches as Asmo buries his head between your legs.

He takes his time to caress you in all the right ways, sucking and faintly nibbling on you, making sure you feel like the most treasured person in the whole realm. His touches are full of adoration and even worship, as he languidly drags his tongue over your sex. You moan again and your toes curl up from the pleasure that makes the throbbing sensation inside your crotch even worse. You’re already panting slightly and Asmo tugs barely noticeable on your hands, signaling it’s okay for you to let go and enjoy yourself. Involuntarily your voice gets louder with every minute, while you try to push up your hips to meet his lips as your desire continues to grow.

“Feeling good, baby? Want me to keep going?” Asmo asks with a cheeky smile, but the expression in his eyes is still so soft when he looks up to you and places a kiss on the inside of your thigh.

“Ah… Yes. Yes, Asmo, please,” you whine for more, because you didn’t get nearly enough and normally Asmo would make you beg a little bit more, but it seems like today he is going to fulfill your every wish.

“Oh my, how much I wanted to hear that sweet voice of yours. Promise to let me hear all those lovely sounds~” he sighs absolutely smitten and lets go of one of your hands to reach over to the nightstand. You can’t see what he grabbed, but you can soon hear the familiar pop of a bottle being opened.

“Now just relax for me, alright?” You nod at his words, while he pours lube out of the bottle and rubs it briefly between his fingers to warm it up, before circling your entrance. Heat rushes through your body when he presses one of his fingers inside you, making you whimper from the pleasant feeling as he pushes in deeper.

“So good, darling… I could watch you forever like this," he praises you and it couldn't feel any better hearing all those compliments from him. He starts to finger you slowly, the friction sending pure bliss through your body when he slips in another finger and stretches you just a bit. He is more careful than usual, making sure he gets the right angle when he pumps his finger in and out of your hole and you can’t help but let more and more sounds of pleasure escape from your lips. The lube makes the feeling even more intense and you clench down on his fingers, when he suddenly grazes a point inside you that takes your breath away.

“Ngh! There… Oh shit, that felt amazing,” you gasp and bite your bottom lip, before moaning loudly when Asmo hits that spot again and you shudder with a delicious pulse taking over your whole body. When he starts to tease you with his tongue again, you finally start to come undone and lose yourself in his touches. Just when you think you can’t take it anymore, he lets go of you and leans over you to kiss you deeply. For a second you feel bad that you didn’t even touch him, but he’s kissing you so passionately that you already know, for once, he doesn’t mind not being the center of attention.

“Asmo-“ you try to call out to him breathlessly, but he just takes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside your mouth and you bury your hands in his hair, when he moans without any restraint against your lips. The sound alone is enough to make you even needier and you grab his shirt, tugging it from his head, because he is still wearing way too much clothes. He has to let go of you to get out of his pants, but immediately leans over you again and presses his chest against yours.

“Come here, sweetheart. I want to hold you close like this,” he purrs in your ear and you melt into his embrace, when he slides his arm under you and puts it around your waist. “That’s where you belong. Right here with us… with me.”

His sweet words tug on your heartstrings and you can hear the emotion in his voice, making you nearly teary-eyed from feeling the sheer amount of love and adoration he has for you. Most of the time sex with Asmodeus is wild, loud, unbridled and even more fun, but there are always those moments like now, where he lets you gaze into the greatest depths of his heart.

“How could I forget…” you whisper quietly and reach for his free hand to intertwine your fingers again, feeling your heartbeat quickening from being so close to him. His lips are pressed against the sensitive spot right under your ear, when he slowly pushes inside you and you both moan in unison from finally being so close again. You arch your back slightly and wrap your arm around him to pull him even deeper, because no matter how close you are it’s not nearly close enough.

“Mhh~ You feel amazing, sweetheart. So good for me,” he mumbles and gives you time to adjust to him, before he starts to fuck into you in the most deliciously way by rolling his hips slowly but all the deeper against you. Soon the room is filled with your shared gasps and whimpers as you move against each other and find a rhythm that nearly makes you dizzy. You wrap your legs around him and your breath catches in your throat, when he suddenly thrusts deeper inside of you before picking up the same slow pace as before.

“A-Asmo,” you utter his name and a second later his lips are on yours again. You return the sudden kiss with a muffled groan and he rolls his hips against yours again and again, drowning you in the pleasure from his slow thrusts and making sure you can’t think of anything else but him. He squeezes your intertwined hands and raises his head to look at you. The instant your eyes meet your heart nearly stops from seeing him just as lost in desire as you are, a fire, intense but still tender, burning in his gaze.

“I love you, MC. I love you so much I can barely stand it,” he whispers huskily and leans his forehead against yours without ever taking his eyes of you.

“Love you too. Ah… I love you too, Asmo,” you answer affectionately, panting from the growing arousal in your body and you know you’re close. One look of you is enough to let him know and he speeds up his thrusts, angling his hips to give you the most pleasure you can have and driving into you again and again until he is also gasping for air.

“I, I’m close… I’m so close- Asmo!” you cry out his name as pure pleasure suddenly rushes through your body and you cum with the sweetest ache in your lower abdomen. You’ve never experienced an orgasm so intense but still comforting like a gentle wave washing over you, letting you enjoy it in its entirety without overwhelming you. Your fingers dig into Asmo’s back, while you arch your back and let your head drop back into the pillows. You’re still calling out to him, his name leaving your lips in delirious whispers while he still rocks into you to let you enjoy your orgasm to the fullest.

“Ah, that… You look so breathtaking. So adorable… I love watching you like this,” Asmo pants and his grip around your waist gets tighter, because when you look at him again, you can see that he is close too. You lift your hands and put them on his cheeks, pulling him against you with your legs and the most adorable moan spills from his lips as he shuts his eyes.

“Cum for me, Asmo… Wanna feel you,” you coax him, still out of breath and it’s your voice that finally sends him over the edge. He’s not even trying to keep his voice down as he snaps his hips against you and grabs your hand even tighter, while he cums and your eyes flutter close at the feeling of him cumming deep inside you. Even though you just came, you moan softly at him still slowly rocking into you and burying his head in the crook of your neck, both of you still trembling with the lingering heat from your orgasms.

You don’t know how long you both remain in the same embrace, listening to the slowly calming heartbeat of each other, until you sigh contently and nuzzle Asmo’s shoulder. A soft kiss lands on your neck and you wrap both of your arms around him to bathe in his presence just a little bit longer, because it’s the first time in months that you feel at peace.

“How are you feeling, my darling?” Asmo’s voice still sounds a little strained but you can hear a low purr coming from his chest, because he always enjoys still being inside of you when you are already finished.

“Good… Very good,” you answer with a soft, barely audible laugh and start to thread your fingers through the locks of his hair, while his hand strokes your side in a loving caress and it feels like heaven.

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” he giggles and lifts his head after kissing you briefly before his fingers brush over your cheek, his gaze full of love. “Whenever you’re sad, whenever you feel overwhelmed, sweetheart… We will be there. There’s nothing you can’t tell us, okay?”

This time your heart fills with even more warmth and love for him and his brothers that you have to bite your lip to keep yourself from sobbing again. But it’s a smile that ultimately spreads on your lips, as you look up to him and place your hand over his on your cheek.

“Thank you, Asmo.”


End file.
